


Mentime si es necesario

by JustMyRealMe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Band, Crying, Eleanor Is A Beard, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, One Shot, Reality, harry love louis, larry - Freeform, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis love harry, one direction - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMyRealMe/pseuds/JustMyRealMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis llega a casa después de su cita falsa con Eleanor y Harry nota un chupón en su cuello. Ambos están cansados de luchar, pero se aman demasiado como para rendirse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentime si es necesario

Recostado sobre mi cama escucho la puerta de la habitación sonar por quinta vez en la última hora.

-Por favor, ábreme!- dice la voz quebrada de Louis desde el otro lado de la puerta- Harry, solo escúchame por favor…-

Su voz se apaga a medida que habla como si se quedara sin fuerzas para seguir insistiendo, y de pronto el silencio de nuevo. Habia sido asi durante la ultima hora, desde que abandone el salón entre gritos y me encerré en mi habitación. Hacia mucho no teníamos una discusión asi, pero verlo entrar a casa luego de su salida con Eleanor con una marca en el cuello que nada tenia de moretón, por alguna razón fue lo último que pude aguantar. No pude soportarlo, y no creo puedan culparme por ello. Aguante mucho, más de lo que cualquier persona haría. No solo por él, es claro, también por mi. Por ambos, y por Niall, por Zayn y Liam. Por la Banda. Por las fans. Por One Direction. No reniego de donde estoy, no me quejo del ritmo de vida. No me molestan las fans ni odio la fama. No me cansan los duros y largo días trabajando por la banda. Yo elegí esto, yo quería esto. Solo pensé… creí que podría ser yo. Harry Style disfrutando del momento, no el maldito personaje que crearon. No creí eso seria parte del trato, nunca quise venderme a mi mismo; pero aquí estoy, al momento que me di cuenta lo que estaba pasando ya no había vuelta atrás y tuve que seguir, demasiados sueños y felicidad estaban en juego, ya no era solo yo.

Cometí el error de creer que podría con la carga, que no seria demasiado si tenia a mis amigos a mi lado, acompañándome y a Louis. Louis, el me había dado fuerzas para hacerlo, él me dijo que todo estaría bien, que nada nos separaría y que jamás se iría de mi lado; que juntos haríamos de esta mierda una anécdota, una piedra que no pudo con nosotros. Y le creí. Siempre le creí. Hasta que todo se complico, hasta que la cosa se puso seria y nos mandaron a Eleanor, hasta que Taylor apareció y hasta que nos pidieron fingir amor.

El silencio se volvió un tormento cuando mis pensamientos comenzaron a atacarme, y mis lágrimas humedeciendo la almohada eran el único reflejo de cuan destruido me sentía por dentro. Intentaba ahogar el sonido de mi llanto para que no lo escuchara Louis desde el otro lado de la puerta, donde sabia bien que se encontraba, pero el excito fue el mismo que el que si hubiese intentado sonreír en ese momento. Me encontraba destrozado de una manera que me había prometido no estar nunca, pero no podía evitarlo. Amaba a ese chico fuera de mi puerta, y todo lo que teníamos que pasar se sentían como cuchillas afiladas en mi pecho. Si tan solo su voz no fuera un recordatorio de lo que no puedo tener, si verlo no fuera la imagen de todo por lo que hemos pasado, si esa maldita marca en su cuello no fuera igual que un golpe para mi, sin tan solo no doliera tanto ya lo habría dejado consolarme. Me habría deshecho en sus brazos y perdido en sus labios. Pero no creía poder aguantarlo. Por eso me estremezco al escucharlo de nuevo tras la puerta.

-Por favor, te necesito…-dijo con un hilo de voz,

‘Como si yo no lo hiciera’ Pensé.

-Hazz! Hazz ábreme, de nada sirve ignorarme porque no me pienso mover de acá hasta que me abras-

-Entonces estarás ahí mucho tiempo- dije sin pensar, y escuche un lastimoso gemido salir de su boca. Sorprendido y dolido.

-Mi amor, lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad. Tuve que hacerlo, estaba lleno de paparazzis, entiéndeme!- grito desesperado – Sabes que Te Amo, verdad? Te Amo Harry, por favor no dejes que una idiotez lo arruine todo.

-Lo nuestro esta arruinado hace rato- dije sentándome y limpiando mis lagrimas.

-Ábreme Hazz, hablemos… -

Antes de que pudiera meditarlo mis pies me guiaron solos hacia la puerta y mi mano temblorosa giro la llave.

Apenas pude correrme antes de que la puerta se abrirá de un golpe y Louis saltara a mis brazos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Harry, nunca mas! Me sentí morir allá fuera- dijo atropelladamente mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

Sin embargo yo lo fui más y pude salirme rápidamente de allí.

-Como te atreves a tocarme, idiota!- grite sosteniendo su mirada herida – Después de que? De acostarte con esa puta?!

-Sabes bien que no lo hice Harry, debes saberlo.- Intento acercarse pero fui mas rápido y me aleje dejando la cama entre nosotros.

-El chupon en tu cuello no ayuda mucho a que te crea, sabes?- dije intentando sonreír maliciosamente pero logrando solo una mueca llena de dolor y lagrimas secas.

-Que te pasa Harry?! Pense que lo entendias, que habíamos acordado que haríamos lo que nos pidieran, por nosotros! Por la banda!

-Bueno, tal vez me canse si? Me canse de mentir, de fingir que somos solo amigos, me canse de verte besandote con esa idiota , Louis! Porque no me entendes vos a mi?!- grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras las lagrimas se derramaban por mi rostro sin poder evitarlas.

-Crees que a mi me gusta? Crees que me gusta que cada vez que salimos con la banda debas ser visto con una chica diferente?! NO, no me gusta! Pero no soy egoísta, este es el sueño de Liam también, y el de Niall, y Zayn. Es tu sueño Harry, y es mi sueño. No podemos tirarlo todo por la borda.-

Mi rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor ante sus palabras. Mi sueño, nuestro sueño, la banda. Todo eso era más importante para él. Yo era un egoísta para él. Y fue cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron que el llanto descontrolado me domino. Louis hizo ademan de acercarse preocupado, pero fui yo quien salte sobre mi cama para llegar a su lado.

-VE-TE-YA!- Le grite en su cara, a lo que retrocedió un paso

-No lo hare, escúchame… 

-YA ESCUCHE LO SUFICIENTE! QUIERO QUE TE VALLAS!- Volvi a gritar pero esta vez al tiempo que golpeaba su pecho con fuerza.

-Harry…- gimió entre lagrimas, pero antes de que pudiera replicar mas, lo empuje con fuerza lejos de mi.

Ya no me dominaba ni el dolor ni la tristeza, si no que era la ira la que recorría mis venas. Lo mire recuperarse de la caída y levantar su mirada hacia mi. Pensé me miraría con odio, que me devolvería el golpe, cualquier cosa menos sentir sus brazos alrededor mio apretándome contra sí. Intente safarme, golpee con fuerza su pecho de nuevo, pero ahí se mantuvo.

-Andate por favor! Necesito estar solo!- gimotee zapateando como un bebe, aunque lo ultimo que me importaba en ese momento era hacer el ridículo frente a él. Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba llorar, y sobre todo no quería necesitarlo a él.

Louis me apretó más contra él a pesar de que empleaba toda mi fuerza para alejarlo. Un llanto descontrolado se apoderaba de mi y convulsionaba en sus brazos, golpeándolo fuertemente, descargando todo lo que sentía, el peso que había llevado tanto tiempo, los miedos que me consumían, los celos que me confundían, el odio. Odio a lo que estábamos obligados a fingir, odio a los que nos amenazaban con que perderíamos todo lo que habíamos logrado si decíamos la verdad, odio a los que nos creen enfermos, odio a todas las que aceptaban estar con nosotros para tapar lo nuestro, odio de no poder amarnos públicamente, de evitar tocarnos y mirarnos. Como habíamos llegado acá, cuando todo lo que queríamos era cantar? Porque nos era tan difícil estar juntos? Porque a nosotros?...

-Shh, tranquilo mi amor…Todo va a estar bien-me susurro entre caricias y dándome un beso en la coronilla.

Mi determinación se esfumo tan rápido como su toque duro, y mis manos que segundos antes atacaban su pecho resbalaron a su espalda respondiendo con firmeza al abrazo. Llore y me derrumbe en su hombro mientras el continuaba con las caricias en mi espalda y pequeños besos en mi cabeza. Pudieron pasar minutos o horas, no supe cuanto, pero estaba seguro de que ambos podríamos habernos quedado así de por vida y poco nos habría importado el mundo exterior. No se necesitaban palabras, ambos sabíamos lo que pasaba. Estábamos cansados de luchar, pero nos amábamos demasiado para rendirnos.

Cuando logre calmarme, Louis tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me alejo lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos pero también para sentir el roce de sus labios.

-JUNTOS, me escuchas? Juntos, siempre juntos. Yo no voy a dejarte, y tu no vas a dejarme. Vamos a superar esto, estoy seguro de que podremos. Solo aguanta un poco mas, aguantemos un poco mas. Pronto vamos a contarles a todo el mundo cuanto nos amamos, pero por favor…por favor te necesito, no me dejes.- dijo en una voz tan baja que si no hubiera a estado a pocos centímetros de su rostro no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Como?- le dije igual de suave- Como lo superaremos? Dime cuando, mentime si es necesario, pero dame algo a lo que aferrarme para creer que podremos hacerlo.-

-No necesito mentirte Hazza, apenas termine este maldito contrato, te prometo que nadie mas podrá jamas obligarnos a fingir que esto no es real-

-Me lo prometes?- susurre con la voz quebrada

-Te lo prometo.-

-Te Amo.- 

-Te Amo también Hazza, hoy y para siempre, nunca lo olvides.- murmuro antes de fundirnos en ese beso que tanto deseábamos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les halla gustado!!! comenten por favor así se si debería seguir escribiendo o me dedico a otra cosa(? Es solo una escena que me imagine a Lou y Harry viviendo. Un pequeño One-Shot.. porque mi inspiración no me deja hacerlo mas largo. Si les gusta la idea de leer pequeñas escenas así, mandenme ideas de lo que les gustaría leer y tal vez las escriba! Por ejemplo: "Me gustaría una escena de Harry y Louis disfrutando su día libre" algo así.. Ok gracias por leer! Los quiero!


End file.
